User blog:3primetime3/The Question of the Day - 2/06/2014
Hey guys! School getting busy? Or did you guys not see the last blog post. Sometimes I forget to edit the homepage, so please make sure to check my blog posts everyday! ACHIEVEMENTS EARNED DURING THE LAST QUESTION: 0 The Question of the Day - 20 points This question is the same one from yesterday. Multiple choice #3 All 20 unique diagonals are drawn in a regular octagon. How many distinct points in the interior (excluding the boundary) will 2+ diagonals intersect? PLEASE SHOW YOUR WORK AND/OR A PICTURE FOR THIS QUESTION. Choose the correct answer. (A): 38.6 (B): 49 ©: 66 (D): 72 (E): 95 (F): 128 (G): 162 (H): 20354968406510684987*10^59874019856 (J): None of the above (K): There is not enough information to solve this question. Previous Solution The answer was D. Scoreboards 1. Blueeighthnote: 2295 points (2 achvmt pkgs) <-- Unbeatable! 2. TimBluesWin: 655 points (1 achvmt pkg) 3. Imamadmad: 645 points (1 achvmt pkg) 4. Julianthewiki: 410 points (1 achvmt pkg) 5. 69.235...: 230 points (1 achvmt pkg) 6. Zombiebird4000: 50 points (1 achvmt pkg) 7. Supermario3459: 45 points (1 achvmt pkg) 8. Wildoneshelper: 40 points (1 achvmt pkg) 9. Emmaelise401: 30 points 9. CalzoneManiac: 30 points (I will add your name here. Work from the slackers section to the top!) Achievements Skills Badges! Usually awarded for having skills to solving hard questions, etc. 1. Quick Thinker! (+10 points) - Awarded for posting an answer before I write "Please leave your answers here." FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE 2. RARE: Leaderboards Expert! (+300 points) - Awarded for being 1st place on the leaderboards for 30+ days. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE 3. RARE: More than a Millenium! (+100 points) - Awarded for being first in the leaderboards and scoring more than 1000 points from the runner-up. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE 4. Questions in a question (+20 points)? Awarded for finding three ambiguities in a single question. EARNED BY IMAMADMAD Earth Badges Most rare ones are found here. RARE: Top Ten (+30 points) - Awarded for being the first top 10 people ONLY to participate on the question of the day! EARNED BY THE FIRST 10 PARTICIPATING PEOPLE Sun Badges All epic ones are found here. Galaxy Badges Almost IMPOSSIBLE to earn. Each one found here is worth 10000+ points and/or 5+ achievement packages. EVEN IF A PERSON EARNS A BADGE HERE, I STILL WILL NOT WRITE HOW TO FIND IT. Uniqueness Badges Unique things one can do in the answers section. ONLY ONE PERSON CAN EARN EACH BADGE. 1. Analyzer! (+10 points) - Awarded for drawing a diagram. FIRST FOUNDED BY IMAMADMAD Trustworthiness Badges Awarded by how much I trust someone on this wiki. Please do not ask me about these badges. 1. Reliability (+100 points) - Trusted to write a question of a day. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE, JULIANTHEWIKI, AND IMAMADMAD 2. Scoreboard Tinkerer (+100 points) - Trusted to change the scoreboards. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE AND JULIANTHEWIKI Duration Badges Yes! YOU KNOW IT! PARTICIPATION EVERY DAY! Category:Blog posts